Fairy Tails with a twist
by MWEH
Summary: The old fairy tales we now so well, but with your favorite characters from Fairy Tail and with a slight twist. Can you figure out which fairy tale it is?;) A collection of multiple chapter stories. (Rating might be wrong) Jerza, Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Elfever 1: Jellal and the armour clad princess
1. Jerza part 1

_Italic = narrating_

"Speak"

- Thought

"CAPS LOCK" = SCREAMING

**Disclaimer: not owning Fairy Tail nor the original fairy tales**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Jellal and the armor clad princess<em>**

_Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, a kind but old king ruled with help from his granddaughters, fair but tough and kind. But our story does not begin there._

"Siegrain!" a woman shouted in an extremely unpleasant way.

The young man named Siegrain rose from his position where he had been cleaning the floor and ran up the stairs to his stepmother´s side to see what she wanted.

"Yes?"

"What took you so long?" she complained as she turned around to look at him with her pale, green eyes, full with malice.

He bowed. "I apologize, I came as quickly as possible. You called for me?"

"Yes", she said as she looked away from him to the pile of clothes she had put on the floor. "That needs to be cleaned right away."

"Yes ma´am."

He took all the clothes into his arms and set down the stairs to go to the wash room.

"Hey, Siegrain", a voice called from behind him as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He turned around to face one of his stepbrothers.

"Yes, Natsu?"

"You busy?"

Siegrain looked at the pile of clothes in his arms and waited for Natsu to put the pieces together. Natsu looked like he waited for an answer, but after a while, he followed Siegrain´s gaze and widened his eyes.

"Wow! That´s a lot of clothes!

Siegrain only shrugged. "What did you want Natsu?"

"Well, me and Gray couldn´t decide which rules was supposed to be in the game, so we thought we should ask you which ones are supposed to be used."

"And where´s Gray?" Siegrain asked with an eyebrow raised.

Natsu grinned and was about to answer when he was hit in the back of his head by a furious Gray and knocked to the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU´RE DOING?!" Natsu yelled at his stepbrother Gray.

"THAT´S WHAT I´M SUPPOSED TO ASK YOU! HIT ME FROM BEHIND, YOU COWARD!"

"YOU´RE A WEAKLING FROM FALLING IN ONE STRIKE!"

"YOU HIT ME WITH A BASEBALL-BAT YOU IDIOT!"

"SO WHAT STRIPPER? I WOULDN´T EVEN HAVE BUDGED!"

"IT WAS HOT OUTSIDE!" Gray was quick to defend his missing shirt. "AND YOU WOULDN´T HAVE, FLAME BRAIN? WELL THEN YOU WOULDN´T MIND IF I HIT YOU, WOULD YOU?!"

"Guys, please. Let´s settle this in a reasonable way", Siegrain said as he put the clothes down and pulled Gray off Natsu. "Stop fighting."

"He started it", Natsu mumbled grumpily as he got up from the floor.

"I STARTED IT? I DID? SIEGRAIN LET ME GO SO I CAN BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THAT ASCH-BRAIN!"

"Gray, calm down!" Siegrain said and pressed him down in a chair. Behind his back, Natsu made faces against Gray, thinking Siegrain didn´t notice, which he of course did. "Natsu, quit that and shut up."

And maybe surprisingly to some, Natsu did so. But both Natsu and Gray respected their stepbrother Siegrain very much and listened to him. He always solved their problems, and the solutions were always so simple they both were surprised they didn´t come up with it themselves. And so, another meddling started, were Siegrain solved his brother´s problems and they then left to have their game, with the rules they had come up with together. Siegrain sighed as he picked up the clothes on the floor and went to wash them before he could finish cleaning the floor and then be free for the rest of the day. Just an ordinary day in the manor that belonged to the beauty Evelyn, where she lived together with her three sons.

_Now when we´ve met the hero, how about we meet the heroine? The brave, beautiful, wise, just, cake-loving (yes, you read right), princess Erza._

Erza sighed as she looked out the window of her room. She observed the grounds outside, observed what soon would be her kingdom. As soon as she was married, she would be crowned queen and rule beside her husband.

"But I don´t want to get married", she whispered as she met her own gaze in the glass in the window.

She then turned away from the window and walked to her bed where she lay down and closed her eyes. She didn´t want to get married, but she would do it anyway for the sake of her kingdom´s future. There was really only one person she could agree to marry. The problem was that he had been missing for years now and no one had seen him since the day he disappeared.  
>A blue-haired boy with a scarlet red tattoo and a so sincere smile it always made her heart jump over a beat. He only smiled like that towards her.<p>

"Jellal…" she whispered to herself.

The only one ever who had defeated her in a swordfight.

She suddenly jolted up into a sitting position. "That´s it!"

Instead of holding a ball like her grandfather, the king, proposed, she would have a tournament and the one who could defeat her would be the one she would marry. She flew off her bed and ran out of her room, holding her skirt out of the way as she ran down all the stairs to reach the room where her grandfather would be.

She was about to enter the entertainment-room where he was, when two crossed spears stood in her way.

"King Makarov shall not be disturbed."

Erza glared at them both, sending chills down their spines and they swallowed hard.

"We all know what my grandfather is doing in there, now will you please move your spears before I break them into pieces? This is very important."

The two guards looked at each other. Everyone in the kingdom feared and respected Erza, and these two were no exception. They nodded at each other and the spears were out of her way. Erza swung the doors open, stepping into the room like a storm. Or well, that was her grandfathers reaction as he thought she had come to scold him. He almost dropped his cup of sake, but when he saw her face, he calmed down. She wasn´t angry, but rather excited and he had no idea if he should fear this more or not.

"Gramps, I will not hold a ball."

- Fear it more, it seems, the old man thought as he almost dropped his cup again.

"I will hold a tournament, and whoever can defeat me will be my husband."

This time, king Makarov really did drop his cup and all sake poured out from it onto the floor.

"WHAT?!"

Erza nodded, excited. "That´s my condition, I won´t care who it is as long as they can beat me."

"B-but, Erza, my child… no one can beat you…" he looked as if he had seen a ghost, and his hand was frozen mid-air, in the position where he had dropped the cup.

"One person has", Erza said.

Now Makarov got a sad look on his face, full of sympathy. "My child…"

"I know he´s gone", Erza said as she smiled a sad smile. "However, that is what I wish. And if no one can beat me… then I´ll hold a ball. However, every man is to participate in the tournament."

"Every man in the kingdom?" Makarov asked a bit troubled.

"Every man", Erza said, even though it troubled her that she at the age of 18 might end up marrying someone as old as her grandfather.

"Let´s make it every man under thirty and over eighteen", king Makarov said as he rubbed his forehead. "I´ll fix this Erza, I´ll make sure you´ll know which day the tournament will be."

"I want to participate from the beginning", Erza said. "That´s the only fair way."

Makarov looked surprised for a moment, but then nodded. "If that´s your wish."

"Thank you, grandfather", Erza said as she bowed and returned to her room.

She didn´t want to get her hopes up, but… but, maybe one of those men would be him. The only person she ever loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello dear readers! This is my new story, hope you liked the first chapter. Yes, the chapters will be very short. All of them. Some are closer to a thousand and some are more like, five-hundred, but I will try to update quite frequently instead.<strong>

**Have you guys figured out which fairy tale this is based on? It´s not that hard actually ;) but the title doesn't really give it away like the others might. But I think you figured it out anyways. It will be very different from the original story and only based on it.  
>I will be changing the cover-photo now and then – when the next story begins. And I might re-do the one to this since I didn´t really know the program I used to do the edit – I used it like a year ago but I never knew it especially well and I will ask a friend to help me ^-^<strong>

**Well, that´s all. Thanks for the review, and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Jerza part 2

_Italic = narrating_

"Speak"

- Thought

"CAPS LOCK" = SCREAMING

**Disclaimer: not owning Fairy Tail nor the original fairy tales**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Jellal and the armor clad princess<em>**

_In three days the word was spread – whoever won the tournament would get to marry princess Erza. The king had reluctantly added that Erza herself would be participating, and this put some fright in a lot of the men in the kingdom. Most doubted that they would be able to beat her, but everyone was to participate none the less._

"Siegrain! Siegrain! Get here immediately!" his stepmother called for him angrily.

He hurried there as fast as possible, but she was in the stables and he was on the farthest end of the second building. Running there as fast as possible, jumping down the stairs even, he arrived after some minutes. She gave him a look that said all and then turned her gaze to her sons in front of her.

"Siegrain, the king will hold a tournament in a couple of days to see who shall marry the princess. The one who beats her shall marry her."

- Has anyone ever beaten her? Siegrain thought to himself but didn´t say anything.

"And no one deserves to win more than my sons", she said and gave her sons a loving look. "They will therefore train the coming days and then rest in between. You will assist them."

"Alright."

"And we´ll be going to the city tomorrow, picking out armor. So you´ll have to handle everything here."

He nodded. He already did that anyway.

"Good. Train well my boys, I´ll find you a teacher in the meantime."

"Right mom", they said in one mouth.

She left and the boys stood in silence for a moment before Natsu picked up a practice sword in tree.

"Let´s see what you´ve got Gray!"

Gray quickly picked up a similar practice sword and defended himself from Natsu´s attack. He then counterattacked and Siegrain overlooked it for a moment before simply saying: "Stop."

"Why?" Natsu said as he deflected an attack from Gray.

"Because you´re doing it all wrong", Siegrain answered and picked the sword from his hand. "You should hold it like this, firm grip but loose in the wrist. If you clutch it like that you can´t move your hand well enough."

"You sure got it all wrong idiot", Gray taunted but before Natsu had a chance to come with a comeback, Siegrain flicked his wrist and knocked the sword put from Gray´s hand.

"You´re not holding it hard enough", Siegrain said and this time it was Natsu´s time to laugh at his brother.

"Your movements are also sloppy and you leave yourselves completely unguarded."

"How do you know this?" Gray asked.

Siegrain shrugged. "I don´t know. I can´t remember."

"Doesn´t that seem a bit doubtful?" Gray asked.

"Who cares, he knows what he´s talking about", Natsu said and snatched the sword back from Jellal. "How´s the grip now?"

"Better, but your wrist is still too tensed. Think about how you hold your hand when you eat", Siegrain said as he knew that would work on Natsu.

_The preparations were not limited to the Dragbuster´s house-hold. Everywhere around the country men trained. And not only men, but a certain princess was training as well._

Duck, elbow up there, jump, kick...

Erza easily knocked the swords out of the guards´ hands. Once all the guards were defeated, clapping erupted.

"Amazing as always, Erza!"

Erza looked up to her sisters and put her hand at her hip. "It´s not that hard to fight with a sword."

"Juvia believes it is. Juvia could never move like Erza-nee."

The two younger princesses walked down the stairs so they stood at the court opposite of Erza.

"Not dressed like that, no", Erza said seriously, "but in the right armor you would have no trouble."

Lucy laughed. "Relax, Erza. Take a compliment for once."

"But I´m telling you, it´s not that hard", she said and gave her sword to Lucy. "Swing this."

"I can barely hold it!" Lucy gasped.

"Your dress is in the way", Erza said and ripped the arms. "There, easier now, isn´t it?"

Lucy swung the sword rather clumsy. "Easier but not easy. And you could have warned me before tearing my dress. Luckily, this isn´t my favorite but still."

"I know you hate that dress."

"I do, I really do", Lucy sighed. "It´s hard to breath and to move."

"I know", Erza said and took the sword back. In two quick movements, she had cut away the top buttons by the neck and the outmost bottom of the dress.

"That was extremely scary!"

"But you can breath and move now, right?"

Lucy smiled. "Yes. Thank you. Though gramps will get a bit angry at me for my indecency", she laughed, not sounding troubled at all.

"Erza-nee sure is skilled", Juvia said shyly, very impressed.

"Juvia-nee", Lucy added ´nee´ whenever she felt like teasing her Juvia for her formality – the girl even called Lucy with ´san´ sometimes, "is right. You are very skilled. It will be hard for someone to beat you."

And that was what king Makarov had thought too.

- There will be a ball after all, no one is as skilled as Erza.

That thought was filled with both pride and worry.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so updates won´t be this frequent. I don´t really remember when I updated last time but I was thinking once a week, especially when I go back to school (I´ve been in anpther country for almost thee weeks so I haven´t had any school), and I really need to study to keep up with the others in my class, I don´t want to get behind and get bad grades.<br>**

**But I´d love to know what you think of this so far. Is it too slow? Too short? Most chapters will be this short though, but I can make them longer in coming chapters/ next short story.  
><strong>

**I know I got some reads on the last chapter, but so far no one has left me a review. I´d love to know what you guys think so tell me, it doesn´t take long but it´s very important to me!**

**Alright, see you guys soon!^-^**


	3. Jerza part 3

_Italic = narrating_

"Speak"

- Thought

"CAPS LOCK" = SCREAMING

**Disclaimer: not owning Fairy Tail nor the original fairy tales**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Jellal and the armor clad princess<em>**

_The days left to the tournament drew closer. Men overall of Fiore either trained or prepared themselves for travelling to Magnolia where the castle lay and the tournament would be held. All the lucky men in Magnolia could train into the last however, and that was just what the Dragbuster´s did._

"Natsu! Keep your guard up! And Gray, firmer grip!" Siegrain coached.

The teacher mrs Dragbuster had hired said he couldn´t teach the boys anything, and she had taken this as a sign that they were very talented. The teacher had meant the opposite – that they were a lost cause.

So Siegrain had been the one training his brothers the following days and they had made huge improvements. But he doubted it would be enough to beat the forespoken princess. She went under a couple of nicknames after all – armor clad princess, princess of fighting, he´d even heard the nickname goddess of swords – so he assumed it was wisely to believe she was very talented.

"How are my favorite boys doing?" mrs Dragbuster arrived and disturbed her sons in the training.

- And they were just getting the hang of it, Siegrain thought bitterly.

"Mom, Siegrain´s really good, you´ll let him participate too, right?" Natsu chirped.

"It´s for all men in the country under thirty after all", Gray was quick to add.

Mrs Dragbuster narrowed her eyes and looked at Siegrain. "Sure. Of course. As you say, it´s for all male´s under thirty. Fair enough, if Siegrain has finished all of his chores for the day he can come too."

"But the tournament begins at ten", Natsu frowned.

Mrs Dragbuster laughed heartedly. "Oh, right, how could I forget? Well, you better work hard tomorrow then, Siegrain."

She then left and the two brothers looked at their stepbrother.

"Sorry, man", Gray said.

"Yeah, we tried."

Siegrain smiled. "I didn´t say I wanted to go, so don´t worry about it."

"But you´re so much better than us", Gray said and Natsu nodded.

"It doesn´t matter", Siegrain smiled at them. "I haven´t trained at all, I don´t need to go."

The boys were silent for a moment before Gray spoke up: "Try to make it. It would…"

"… it would mean a lot to us", Natsu continued where Gray left off.

"And we still need your tips. Or well, Natsu still does."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY STRIPPER?!"

Siegrain sighed. They sure were morons.

- But they´re still great brothers.

"I´ll try guys. You still have a lot to learn and who knows, it could be fun to try."

"That´s the spirit!"

"I´m all fired up!"

"Let´s get back to training now", Siegrain smiled.

_Training continued for the three brothers and at the castle something similar was going on…_

"Erza, please, we have no need for this…"

"Juvia agrees."

"We can barely hold onto the swords."

"Nonsense, this is valuable to know."

"But we´re not like you!" Lucy said.

"Mom wanted me to teach you one day."

"Mama…?" Lucy whispered.

Erza nodded. "I still remember it. I was training as usual and mom came down to watch me. She brought you two with her, but you were too young to remember. She watched me train and told me that she thought I was talented and she said to me that when you grew up, she wanted me to teach you."

New determination was showing in Lucy´s eyes as she grabbed a sword. "Teach me."

"Teach Juvia too", the bluehaired girl gripped a sword as well.

Erza smiled. "Lucy, loosen your grip a little and relax your wrist – you want the wrist to be flexible. And Juvia, you have to grip harder. When you hold that loose it´s easy to just knock it out of your hand."

Both girls listened to their sister and Erza nodded in approval. "Much better."

Their training continued for one and a half hour. When Erza was done with the girls their ability to move was reduced to almost zero, but their fighting skills had improved enough for them to defend themselves against a decent swordsman for at least five minutes.

"Good work, but you still have a lot to learn. How about the same time again tomorrow? It will be a good warm up for me."

The two younger sisters groaned miserably and fell back, slumped against a wall. They both knew that Erza´s question was more or less a demand – she expected them to be there the following day.

_Indeed, there were busy times right before the tournament to decide the king of Fiore. And an interesting day was sure to be followed._

* * *

><p><strong>So here I am with an update! It will begin soon... anybody thought about the similiarity in the students flaws in technique when it comes to holding a sword? No? Just me? Oh... Well...<strong>

**So that´s all, the tournament will be starting quite soon, Í think. I don´t remember in which chapter it is (I´m a couple of chapters before at the moment). **

**Let me know what you think by dropping a short review, will you?^-^**


	4. Jerza part 4

_Italic = narrating_

"Speak"

- Thought

"CAPS LOCK" = SCREAMING

**Disclaimer: not owning Fairy Tail nor the original fairy tales**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Jellal and the armor clad princess<em>**

_The big day of the tournament was finally here. Servants all over Magnolia prepared the leave for their masters. But while this happened, our young hero at Dragbuster´s house had already been up for hours._

Siegrain looked at the list in his hand once again. He had three things left to do, but they were bigger and harder tasks than the previous ones. However, if he worked effectively, he should be able to come with his brothers and cheer for them like they wished he would.

He started to make their breakfast – a big breakfast so they would get enough energy – and then he left the food on the stove as he headed to clean all window- and doorframes. Cleaning two windows, he returned to the stove and made sure it didn´t get burnt, he then headed back to cleaning and then back to the food. This continued until the food was ready. About then the time had come for Natsu to smell the food and ome down. Today he had Gray a couple of steps behind him, but they didn´t fight, meaning Natsu actually had woken Gray up in a normal way. Whatever that meant for them, Siegrain did not know.

The two boys took their seats just in time for Siegrain to finish the last of the food and put it on the table. The three boys ate in silence, the brothers still half-asleep and Siegrain busy thinking of how he would complete his tasks in time for him to leave together with his stepfamily.

After the boys had finished, Siegrain quickly collected the dishes and cleaned them.

"Siegrain, should we get mom so she can eat too?" Natsu asked.

"No need to wake her up to get down here, she´ll only be grumpy then", Gray said. "But we could bring it up to her if it will be easier for you, Siegrain."

Siegrain thought it over. "If you want to, then I won´t have to keep it warm."

The brothers nodded and lifted her plates onto a tray. They then headed upstairs for the master bedroom and their mother. Siegrain cleaned the last of the dishes and then continued with the window- and doorframes.

When the clock struck nine, mrs Dragbuster called up her stepson. Siegrain hurried there and in two minutes, he was standing in front of her.

"Help my boys to get dressed, we´re leaving in twenty five and they need to be as good as done. The heaviest parts will be put on there."

Siegrain nodded and left.

"Natsu, Gray, what are you doing?!"

The two looked up at their stepbrother. "We have some problem", Natsu admitted.

"It´s all his fault", Gray added.

"If you hadn´t…!"

"I don´t care who´s fault it is", Siegrain interrupted. "You can explain later, right now we need to get you out of this and put it on you instead."

The brothers had somehow managed to get stuck in parts of the armor, lying in a mess on the floor. When Siegrain was finished with getting them loose, he still had to clean mrs Dragbusters´ dishes and he only had ten minutes before they were supposed to be leaving. He hurried to get them, unprepared for what would meet him.

_Siegrain was busy with different things than Erza, but she had her hands full too. Doing her chores, putting her hair up and getting into her armor so she wouldn´t be recognized – it had taken her a long time. But the worst part was left._

"Are you crazy, Erza?!" Lucy shrieked.

"Juvia agrees, Erza-nee, we can´t do that."

"Of course we can. It will be good training for you two."

"But it´s madness! And we´ll lose!" Lucy cried out.

"Juvia agrees!"

Erza rolled her eyes. "I said it´s training. You don´t have to win. But having one or two matches can be good for you. It´s a big difference between fighting for real and training. You have to do a bit of both to get well in fighting."

"We have only trained twice!" Lucy reminded her older sister.

"Juvia doesn´t think it´s a good idea."

"And what if we get hurt?" Lucy chirped in. "What will gramps say then? We can´t have him worry."

Erza raised her eyebrows. "I have already talked to him, he thinks it´s a great idea."

Lucy paled up. "B-but I still think it´s terrible!"

Erza smiled calmingly. "Don´t worry, you won´t get hurt. There are judges who make sure that the participants won´t get hurt. When one of the fighters have lost, either by not holding their weapon anymore, or by being threatened to a deadly blow, the other win."

Lucy still looked uncertain, and Juvia stared to the ground, scared.

"You don´t have a choice, it´s already decided and I will help you get into your armors", Erza said and the younger sisters knew that when she used that voice, there was no point in arguing.

Reluctantly, with hanging heads, they followed their sister.

_When the clock struck half past nine, many carts left their mansions and houses to head for the tournament grounds close to the castle. From the Dragbusters´ left a cart too, a cart with one empty seat. _

Siegrain watched as his stepbrothers and stepmother disappeared in the cart. He had been on time, he had finished his chores, but when he had finished helping his brothers and had headed to get his stepmother´s dishes, he had discovered that she had dropped it and there was glass, porslin and food all over the floor and carpet. She had looked like she was really sorry over it, but Siegrain knew she could might as well just have pretended. She had let him stay behind and clean up after all, not saying that it could wait until they came back like she would have had if she had cared.

- But it doesn´t really matter, ´I wouldn´t have been able to participate without an armor, Siegrain thought. No need to sulk. And you never wanted to do it anyway, he reminded himself.

But words didn´t mean a thing. And Siegrain was sick of always being treated like a servant. It hadn´t always been like that.


	5. Jerza part 5

_Italic = narrating_

"Speak"

- Thought

"CAPS LOCK" = SCREAMING

**Disclaimer: not owning Fairy Tail nor the original fairy tales**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Jellal and the armor clad princess<em>**

_Siegrain was left alone in the Dragbuster´s smaller mansion, remembering how it once had been. Meanwhile, the remaining members of the household sat in the carriage and rode in silence._

Natsu broke it. "Why didn´t you let him come?"

Mrs Dragbuster blinked, as if surprised he said something. "What, Natsu dear?"

"I asked, why didn´t you let Siegrain come with us?"

Mrs Dragbuster tilted her head, as if she didn´t understand how Natsu could ask her such a question. Gray knew why she did that, she wanted Natsu to feel like he was wrong and stop questioning her. She wanted him to feel like a stupid child. Gray wouldn´t ever admit it to someone, but Natsu wasn´t dumb. He could seem dumb because he didn´t know some things, but Natsu knew what was right and wrong – that was one of the most intelligent abilities one could have.

"Natsu honey, you know he needed to clean it up."

"Why couldn´t it wait? Why did he need to clean up after you?" Natsu started to sound upset, even angry, and Gray gave him a warning glance which he didn´t notice or didn´t care about. "Why didn´t you stay behind yourself and clean it up?!"

Their mother gave Natsu ´the look´ and said slowly and coldly; "Siegrain take care of our house grounds. That´s why he lives with us."

The way she said it Gray knew was because she wanted him to feel stupid and be quiet – that´s why she talked slowly. Normally Natsu would stop by now. But for some reason he didn´t shut up, even though Gray kicked him discretely to make him keep quiet. He shouldn´t say that. But he did it anyways.

"It hasn´t always been like that", he said quietly and their mother got something dangerous in her eyes.

"Enough Natsu."

And this time he kept quiet, but all of them remembered how it had been once, Gray was sure of that.

When Siegrain first had come to their house, their mother had taken him there. He had been found after a storm, and said he couldn´t remember anything. He had already had that tattoo below the eye back then.  
>When Siegrain had come, he hadn´t even known his name. Their mother was the one who had named him Siegrain and in the beginning neither Natsu nor Gray had liked him at all. But that was just the first day, before they got to know him and realized that he was a nice guy and a good brother. Because that was what he had been back then, a brother. He had called mrs Dragbuster for ´mom´ just like the other two and they had been raised together, getting the same education and treated the same way – equally loved.<br>But after two or three years, things changed. Their mother asked Siegrain to help clean and similiar instead of studying. She had started to treat him colder, and he had eventually stopped to call her ´mom´. He had been transformed into a servant instead of the son he had been before that. And Gray couldn´t understand why. Siegrain was always better than both of them. He was smarter and kinder, he never fought. He calmly found solutions in a civilized way. He had always been like that.

- Why did mom turn away from Siegrain? He was more or less a genius. Why did she stop to encourage him?

Gray suspected he would never find the answer to this question.

_The tournament was beginning in fifteen minutes, in ten minutes they wouldn´t let in more participants. Having finished cleaning, Siegrain would have been able to make it. If he only had had some way to get there._

Siegrain was looking out the window, in the direction of the tournament.

"It´s probably really boring. And I would only have lost, and that would have been boring too. I wouldn´t even have been able to catch a glimpse of the princess. It would be boring to go there…"

A picture flashed before his eyes. A smiling girl, with red hair. She extended her hand towards him. It only lasted for a second, but Siegrain saw every detail.

"… and amazing."

He sighed deeply. Why couldn´t he just give up? Looking out the window, something caught his eye. He just saw it in the corner of the eye, but it was enough for him to go and check it out. Leaving the second floor and heading out the door, Siegrain set his aim for the where they grew the pumpkins. He didn´t really know what had caught his eye, but he knew he needed to find out what it was.

As he arrived by the plants, he looked around but found nothing. Then he was suddenly blinded by a very bright light close by him.

"Hello there, young man."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update, I had the flu so I didn´t have any energy to update, but it´s realy no excuse since these chapters are pre-written... Expect fewer updates this month - I´m working on a short Christmas Special I hope will be finished before Christamas Day so I´ll be focusing on that.<strong>

**And I don´t really have any motivation to write chapters to this story right now - though you might be able to help me with that. It´s so dark now that I really only wanna be inside anyways...**

**Drop me a review and let me know what you think, will you? I really appreciate it and it won´t take you long. Have a continued nice evening/ night/ day you guys! ^-^**


	6. Jerza part 6

_Italic = narrating_

"Speak"

- Thought

"CAPS LOCK" = SCREAMING

**Disclaimer: not owning Fairy Tail nor the original fairy tales**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Jellal and the armor clad princess<em>**

_The ground around the tournament was slowly starting to fill. Carriages were parked, horses left bound to drink water__and young men all around prepared themselves for the tournament. Several armor-clad men arrived from the castle grounds, but unknown to the men there were three of them that didn´t quite belong._

"I´m nervous", Lucy whispered.

"Juv- Julian is too, Lucy-Lucien-san."

Juvia sure had to be nervous to call Lucy with ´san´. She usually only did this when she a) wanted something from Lucy, b) was going to say something that would make Lucy sad, or c) when she was so nervous she called everyone with ´san´ or even ´sama´.

"No need to worry", Erza told them. "You´ll be fine."

"Easy for you to say", Lucy muttered. "You´re used to this."

This made Erza laugh. "Pretending to be a man? Yes, I do this every weekend."

That got Juvia to giggle, letting her ease up a bit. Lucy just rolled her eyes.

"You know I didn´t mean that. I was aiming at wearing armor and fighting", Lucy said. "And I can´t understand how you can do this – I´m dying in here!"

Erza and Juvia giggled a bit, but both nodded. "I usually don´t wear all this", Erza explained. "You saw me train the other day after all."

"Oh, right. Ezra-nii always fight in special made armor."

"Exactly", Erza smiled at her baby-sisters. "You´ll do that too eventually."

Lucy shook her head. "You seem to think we´ll do this on regular basis."

Erza smirked. "You will."

Both Juvia and Lucy shivered. They wished she was wrong, but they both knew she probably wasn´t.

- No matter how you feel now, you´ll like it eventually, Erza thought.

_By now all house-holds around Magnolia were mostly empty. Most of the ones who wouldn´t participate still went to see the tournament. There was betting lead by the well-known Cana Alberona, and the most popular bet was that no one would be able to beat princess Erza. Siegrain however, still had yet to leave._

"Who´s there?" Siegrain asked suspiciously and tried to shadow his eyes.

"Oh, sorry, I forget about the light", a light, feminine voice said and so sudden it almost disturbed Siegrain´s eyes just as much, the light disappeared. In front of him was a small girl, soaring over the ground, her wavy hair flowing behind her. "My name is Mavis and I am the fairy god-mother."

"The fairy-what?" Jellal asked with a frown.

Mavis sighed. "No one knows about it nowadays, but back in… that´s not important and you´re short in time. I´m here to help you."

"Help me?"

"Yes, you have a tournament to attend", Mavis smiled at him. "Are you ready?"

Siegrain nodded slowly.

"Bibbity-bobbity-boo!"

A low ´poff´ was heard and smoke erupted all around him. He coughed and waved around him. Feeling the sudden weight when he moved his arm, Siegrain looked down to find himself in armor.

"What…?"

Mavis laughed happily. "All we need now is a sword and a horse so you can get there. Do you have some animal and something like a long stick?"

"We have no animals and I don´t know what you mean when you say you need a stick", Siegrain said honestly.

Mavis sighed. "This will be harder than I thought… alright, you find a stick or something – it doesn´t have to be anything complicated – and I´ll find an animal."

Siegrain nodded and went inside to the kitchen. He looked around and found a tree ladle. He wasn´t sure it would be any good, but it was the best thing he could come up with. Returning to Mavis, he was surprised to find a big, proud and beautiful mare.

"Isn´t she beautiful?" Mavis smiled. "Well, did you find a stick?" Siegrain showed her the ladle. She sighed seeing it. "It´s not what I hoped for, but it will be enough. Bibbity Boopity Boo!"

Another ´poof´ and smoke, and he was holding a sword instead of the ladle.

"It had been better with something else but…" Mavis grew silent and then smiled. "But that works very well too. Now listen to this, it´s very important. After the clock strikes five, the spell will wear of. I´ve counted on it and the tournament should end before that."

Siegrain nodded, taking the information in.

"Oh, and don´t forget your helmet", Mavis said and threw a small ball at him. Before he got a chance to catch it, she put a spell on it when it was flying in mid-air and Siegrain caught a smoke-erupting, shining helmet. "Now get on that horse and hurry!"

"Thank you Mavis, I won´t ever forget this", Siegrain flashed a smile and then quickly got onto the horse, setting off in a high-speed gallop.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit short perhaps, but I´ll leave you hanging for a bit. My Christmas story isn´t quite working out - I have such trouble with the Christmas gifts. I have decided what Gray shall give Juvia, Natsu and Lucy, what Lucy shall give Erza, Levy and Gray, and maybe Cana... but honestly my biggest trouble is what Lucy shall give Natsu. I already know what he´ll get for her. Anybody have an idea on what to give Natsu from Lucy? I really hope to finish the story before Christmas you know...<strong>

_An answer to my guest review because I got so happy reading it:_

**I am so sorry to disappoint you... no Jerza yet... the Jerza will take some chapters to come, I´m afraid... In all fairy tales they always rush the love... But I did have a small Jerza moment in last chapter! When he remembered her for a sec. Though... it´s no true moment really... and I think there won´t be much moments... I shall try to get some in though. Thanks for revieing ^-^**

**I have some sad news guys. This is the second last of my pre-written chapters. This always happens when you pre-write chapters. You think you have a lot of them and then BAM! No left. I might see you again before Christmas but if I don´t - Merry Christmas to you all! (and a happy new year!) And I´m serious about the Christmas thing up there - PLEASE HELP!**

**Love and hugs to you because I feel like hugging people and my parents are super sick so I can´t hug them XD**


	7. Jerza part 7

_Italic = narrating_

"Speak"

- Thought

"CAPS LOCK" = SCREAMING

**Disclaimer: not owning Fairy Tail nor the original fairy tales**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Jellal and the armor clad princess<em>**

_As the tournament was about to begin, the participants prepared themselves. The organizers where running all over the place, panicking over not being done in time. As a man run to collect the entries, he was racing against a young man on horse._

Siegrain pulled lightly on the reins to get the horse to stop in front of the man accepting the entries. The man looked terrified as he had been staring pale-face on the galloping horse.

"Where do I enter the tournament?" Siegrain asked the man. The man pointed to himself and Siegrain jumped down. "I´d like to participate."

The man nodded slowly, the color of his face slowly returning. He picked up a stack of papers and a pen. "Name?"

"Siegrain."

"Last name?"

"Fernandez", Siegrain heard himself say. But before he had a chance to tell the man he had said wrong, the man was already gone, headed to leave the entries in.

- Why didn´t I say Dragbuster?

Siegrain shook his head as he grabbed the reins of his horse and took her to the cradle with water. By the cradle stood a man and as soon as he saw Siegrain he freaked out and ran up to him.

"What are you doing sir?!"

"I´m letting my horse drink", Siegrain answered calmly.

"No, you must get into the arena! Here, give me the reins and get in! It´s starting, hurry up! You have to get in there! Into the starter´s booth!" he started to push Siegrain into the arena.

"Wait, what..?" before he got to finished the sentence, the reins were taken out of his hands and he was pushed through an entry-way and gripped by another man.

"Hurry up!" he was dragged along.

"Wait, I need to find my brothers!"

"No time, you can do that later. All of the participants have to get out to the fighting grounds so they can tell the rules."

Siegrain followed the man under silence. They were nearing the entrance, but Siegrain was surprised over how big the arena was. They had been going through a windowless corridor with a few doors on the right side since he encountered the man that now was showing Siegrain the way. Siegrain had more or less expected to come right into the arena.

"Alright", the man stopped in front of the line that waited to get out onto the arena grounds. "Get in line, put your helmet on and listen to what we workers tell you."

Siegrain nodded. "Thanks."

The man grunted ever so slightly, but Siegrain saw a smirk on his lips before he turned away and left. Siegrain pulled his helmet on and waited till it was his turn to go out through the port into the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Fiore´s big tournament! We´ve sent requests to all men in Fiore between 18 and 30 to come here and take their chance to fight our beautiful, princess Erza for her hand. Give our contestants a warm welcome", a voice called out and cheers and clapping erupted from the audience as the line moved forward and the men entered the tournament grounds.

Siegrain was looking around trying to find his brothers, but noticed that most of the participants had similar looking armor, and participants entered from different ports.

- I´m not going to find them by just looking… Siegrain thought.

"And now", the same voice as before said, "the king will tell you the rules.

Siegrain had no chance of seeing the king what-so-ever since he was at the far back and a lot of tall men were standing before him, making it impossible to see anything over their heads. But he could hear the elder man. The king first welcomed them all and said he was looking forward to see their skills. He then said they had decided on a tournament due to the fact that the king needed to be a strong and skilled man to protect the kingdom.

- I have a feeling the king made that reason up…

He then continued to the rules. Siegrain noticed that when the king started to tell them, everyone quieted down, even the mumbles that had been heard before.

"One must not fight with intent to hurt or kill. To win the match, one must either disarm their opponent or put them in a position where they would die or get severely wounded in a real fight. Our referees, Gildarts Clive, Laxus Dreyar and Freed Justine, will decide when this happens", the voice of the king of Fiore spread over the arena powerfully, reaching everyone´s ears. "One must never leave the arena until the fight is over. If one leaves even as a part of the match, one will be disqualified. No looking on other matches is allowed until one has been defeated."

There were a few more, minor rules, but Siegrain knew he wouldn´t break them, even by accident. After the king was finished with the speech, all men but the two starting ones where supposed to leave. A few minutes went before Lyon Vastia was pronounced as the winner. Next fight continued for a while longer, but now in such an early stage, the fights were over quickly.

"Next up is Ezra Titan and Vijeeter Ecor!"

That match was the shortest so far.

* * *

><p><strong>I´m back with an update sooner than I expected ^-^ It hasn´t been that long since I updated... right?<strong>

**Well, my Christmas special failed to be finished in time, but now I have a whole year until next Christmas to finish it XD**

_Once again, an answer to my guest review Anonymous (you know who you are ;) ) because I love to read your reviews too;_

**I´m so glad you think you´ll like the coming chapters so I just hope I will not disappoint you... Still no meeting for... a couple of chapters. They will meet though. Just not soon. And probably not in a very romanticc way. And probably in disguise...**

**Thank you for reviewing twice XD**

**I have a special plan for Levy but it will take some time. But I think you all will like it... (if you like Gale that is... ;) )**

**And there are no bad ideas :) It´s just not quite what I was looking for and it kinda reminds of what I was planning having Gray give Natsu XD But thanks for suggesting something ^-^**

**And thank you for reviewing, I love your reviews XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alrigth, don´t forget to let me know what you think people, you´re my motivation and I mean that every single review motivates me! And I love answering your reviews, reading your answers to me and if you have any questions about the story please ask because I love talking about ideas and possible happenings with you guys ^-^**

**Merry Christmas to you guys (where I live it´s like 1.30 am on Christmas Day so a lot of you are probs gonna celebrate today and I already celebrated like six hours ago)!**

_**AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW; IT´S A GREAT CHRISTMAS GIFT PEOPLE!**_


	8. Jerza part 8

_Italic = narrating_

"Speak"

- Thought

"CAPS LOCK" = SCREAMING

**Disclaimer: not owning Fairy Tail nor the original fairy tales**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Jellal and the armor clad princess<em>**

"Good luck", Lucy whispered and squeezed her hand gently.

"Ezra-nii will win for sure", Juvia said and tugged at her arm gently before letting her go.

Erza hadn´t expected to be third up, but she wasn´t nervous about losing any time soon. She had faith in her own ability and knew she would go far, most likely to the final. But to be over-confident was a great danger that could result in loss and thus Erza would take every opponent on as if he or she was the greatest sword-fighter ever.

Vijeeter entered opposite of the port Erza had gone through. The man entered in a way that made her lift her eyebrows. First of all, his armor looked different – thinner and weaker. It looked as if there was missing parts in some places. Secondly, Vijeeter seemed to be dancing. Erza frowned at the strange movement he did – if it was dancing, it wasn´t particularly good. Erza stopped in the middle of the court and waited for the dancer to arrive.

Laxus, her cousin, stood close by her, waiting for the dancer as well.

"Take your time, it´s not like there´s other matches coming up", Laxus muttered and Erza couldn´t restrain a smile of amusement even though she kept her giggle in. Laxus didn´t know it was her inside and she couldn´t reveal her identity, or else his decisions could be affected by who she was.

Vijeeter finally reached the middle of the court and Laxus asked if they remembered the rules before starting the match. Erza was quick to draw her sword but as she was about to attack her opponent the man had moved away by dancing. He held his sword in his hand but he held it with the arm high and his sword pointing at her, as if he was going to thrust it through her. Erza frowned at the strange man.

But it still won´t be a problem knocking it out of his hand…

Erza went low and thrust her sword upwards with the flat side towards his sword, but before she could hit his sword he sidestepped and her sword hit empty air. Erza stopped for a moment, on defense and looked at his movements. He wasn´t on offense since he didn´t attack, but neither was he on defense as he wouldn´t have a chance to defend himself from a sword the way he held his own. Erza moved forward as to attack, but she was learning his movement-pattern. She then went left with a bigger leap and he moved to the right as she had predicted. What she had noticed was that he was slower than her, meaning she would be able to intercept him. The distance between them were now smaller than before and she moved quicker towards him, forward – left – right –right – forward. When she was close enough, she turned her sword and thrust the top of the handle into his chest, knocking him out cold.

"Winner – Ezra Titan!" Laxus called out. "Nice hit there, cousin", he mumbled to her as she passed him on her way back in.

"Right in solar-plexus", she answered in a mumbling and she caught a small smirk as answer from him.

When she arrived inside her sisters smiled at her under their helmets.

"As expected", Lucy said cheerfully and Juvia nodded excitedly.

"I hope the others will be more of swordsmen, especially for your training´s sake. My opponent was more of a dancer than a fighter", Erza told them.

The girls giggled and Juvia then said that most won´t be any resistance for her.

- Maybe… maybe _he _could…

Lucy sighed. "I´m starting to get all nervous again. What if we´re up next? Against each other?!"

Erza smiled to calm her. "Don´t worry, I´m sure you won´t fight each other first of all. And you´re probably not up next."

_Erza was right, the two younger princesses weren´t the next to fight. But our hero´s brother was._

"Don´t screw this up Natsu", Gray told him and Natsu grinned with confidence as he entered the field.

His opponent didn´t look like much of a fighter. Natsu remembered he was named Max or something and the guy didn´t make much of an impression. In the middle of the field stood the referee, a middle aged man with back-slick. Natsu had to give it to the guy – he was well-built and Natsu could see he´d lost a leg, probably in some battle.

- That´s impressive, even though he´s missing a leg, he´s still working out.

"I suppose you remember the rules", the referee said. "Let´s not wait any longer, let´s begin. Go."

The second the refree allowed them to start, Natsu readied his sword and prepared for attack. But before he got a chance to strike, sand was all around him as he couldn't see. Hearing something behind him, he quickly spun around and blocked his opponent in the last second.

- Looks like this will be harder than I thought.

Max disappeared in the sand again and Natsu half-closed his eyelids in a meaningless attempt to see. It was hopeless and he stepped aside in the last second again, almost getting hit on the arm by his opponent.

- Okay, looks like it will be way harder than I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>An update! Woop-woop!<strong>

**Happy New Year´s peepz! (A couple of days late)**

**Hope you had a great eve (I didn´t, got sick... oh well, that´s just life) and a great (or at least good) year before that. (At least tell me your year was alright! or else, this will be me - :( ) And let´s hope for a better year now cause it can always get better :P**

**Okay, rambling moment over. Wanna thank you who reviewed for my christmas gift ^-^**

**An answer to Anonymous (again) because every review I get is ecually worth to me, wheter you´re a member or no - and everyone need to get an answer ^-^**

I don´t mind a late gift, I still have some left to get at it is so you can leave me another review and call it a christmas gift ;) Merry Christmas back, and Happy New Year´s too - late of course.

I could still post the Christmas special - but I never finished XD

The match between Erza and Jellal... that would be something. Not sure if it´ll happen, I´m still having some scenarios... but I have time to decide :P

Oh Mavis, 1000 chapters? I dunno, I was really hoping for at maximum 100 with all the stories XD like 20 chaps max per story... isn´t that enough? XD

Thanks for leaving a review, I love your reviews just as much! You should become a member already so I can PM you! And then we could have these awesome conversations ;) :3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please leave me a review människor! No need to use translate ****for that, it simply means "people" :P But seriously peepz, I´ll adore you for it ^-^**


	9. Jerza part 9

_Italic = narrating_

"Speak"

- Thought

"CAPS LOCK" = SCREAMING

**Disclaimer: not owning Fairy Tail nor the original fairy tales**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Jellal and the armor clad princess<em>**

_At the tournament the crowd was all silent, hoping to understand what was going on in the arena. They simply could not see a thing, and they could not understand why. What had been done to make a big sand-cloud appear around the fighters? This was not what they had paid to see.  
>Do not all of us wonder what was going on inside the cloud?<em>

Natsu once again barely avoided his opponent. It was obvious that it was Max doing, but how? Witchcraft? Did he have a broom he dragged around quickly with his free arm? He had a one-handed sword after all…

- No, focus! How can I defeat him? I can't disappoint Siegrain by losing right away.

Natsu heard a sound to the left and moved to the right, spinning around in the air to block the attack.

"He's loud", Natsu muttered under his breath as the sword once again disappeared into the cloud of dust that was all around them.

- I can hear where he is! Natsu realized and closed his eyes.

Right. He blocked the hit and listened as Max moved to attack from a different angle.

- There.

He thrust his sword in that direction, flat side so he wouldn't make a serious injury and heard how Max lost his balance. Opening his eyes, Natsu saw that some of the dust had settled when Max fell, and thus he could see his opponent struggling to get back up. Quick thinking, he kicked him back down and took the sword from his hand.

"I win!" he yelled and the referee saw that Max had no weapon, lying flat on the ground.

"The winner is Natsu Dragbuster!" the referee called out and making the crowd clap their hands. They weren´t any less confused however as no one had seen how the young man had won.

Natsu, throwing his hands in the air as a victory-gesture, grinned widely.

- I´m sure Siegrain will be impressed! And that ice-prick too!

"Did you see that Gray? I totally busted his ass!" Natsu said to his brother as he arrived. He pulled his helmet over his head and put it under his arm.

"No idiot I didn't see, we're not allowed to watch other matches, remember?"

"Oh, right. All you need to know anyway is that I was awesome", Natsu grinned and Gray shook his head.

- Natsu, you simply never change, Gray thought.

"Next match is between Lucien Titan and Everlue, please prepare yourselves and head to the grounds!"

_The man called Everlue was on the fighting grounds mere seconds after being called out. His opponent, however, seemed to be reluctant to leave the waiting area._

"I can't do this Erza!" Lucy hissed to her sister. "Please, just let me not do it!"

"Nonsense, you'll be fine", Erza said firmly pushing her sister towards the doors gently. "Now go on, just do what I've taught you."

"What if I die!"

"You won't", Erza sighed. "I've explained it before, haven't I? You won´t be fighting to death, worst that can happen is that you´ll get a small cut on your hand."

Lucy nodded slowly. "A small cut. Not worse than a prick by a needle, right?"

Erza smiled, thinking he sister was convinced. "Exactly."

"I hate needles! I don´t wanna!"

"Lucy", Erza said extremely quiet. "You will win. I've trained you myself. If you don't, I haven't trained you enough and then I'll have to train you much harder than before."

Lucy swallowed. She who had thought their trainings were tough enough as it was. Tougher than she could handle, actually.

"I'll win", Lucy said and saying the words out loud made her feel a bit more confident.

- That's right, Erza trained me. And Erza is the best at sword fighting in the kingdom. We're sisters. I must have some of the abilities she has.

Entering the tournament grounds Lucy instantly felt a bit relieved seeing Freed Justine was going to overlook her match. Freed worked in the castle and Lucy knew that the green-haired man was rather serious and very fair. He wouldn´t allow any breakings of the rules.

She stopped in front of her opponent, Everlue. He was short and no armor could hide that figure. He looked rather out of shape. She wasn´t exactly the fittest, but she could probably out-tire this man.

* * *

><p><strong>I´m sorry for the long wait peepz! I really am, but I haven´t had time! Though I´m here now :) I know Lucy appeared as a coward here, but I want to remind you guys that she and Juvia never have fought before and that it´s not usual for women to fight.<strong>

**Alright, so mind letting me know what you think? Maybe I´ll be able to publish the next chapter sooner... ;)**

Anonymous! You´re back you lazy human-unicorn-potato (whatever you prefer)! Make an account for me XD  
>Well, you better keep wait for the Jerza cuz it will take time. NaLu and GaLe and Gruvia and ElfEver will happen, ElfEver and GaLe earlier than the others however. I´ll finish the Christmas special before the upcoming Christmas XD<br>

I´m so honored that I´m a must review :3

**.**

**.**

**So yeah, leave me a review and I´ll see you soon I think (next chapter is so far one of my faves I think ^-^)**

**Bye lovlies!**


End file.
